


I'm Coming Home

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's forgiveness, M/M, Other, Song fic, more of a brotherly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is sick of rejection from his siblings, and decides to end it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

  Lucifer stood on his knees, his clothes drooping in shreds, unveiling his bloodied, wounded skin. Attempting to fight back the tears he’d been holding in for eons, he hung his head and stared at the ground. Eyes open to only slits, Lucifer breathed in a pained, shaky breath of misery and regret. All of this was his fault; Everything. His own existence was a mistake, and he  **knew** it.

 

_ And the blood will dry underneath my nails. _

 

    He would end this. He would end the hurting of everyone’s losses. He would end his siblings’ hurting. He would end his own hurting. Lucifer clenched his fists together, before standing up on his feet. He would make everything right, if it  **killed** him.

 

_ And the wind will rise up to fill my sails. _

 

   Lucifer turned his gaze to the sky, watching the rising sun emerge from the wispy pinkish clouds. The tangerine colored ball of light glimmered peacefully, as Lucifer’s grace eagerly beamed, shining nearly as bright. He wasn’t so much of a Satan as they said. He wasn’t just an angel. He was the  **Morning Star.**

 

_ So you can doubt and you can hate. _

 

__ He felt as his grace jerk back, the dark, torn glimmering of it developing back into something he once held. Lucifer’s eyes brightened as he opened them fully, grinding his teeth. He felt it again. He felt it’s sweet brushing touch. He felt it as it rushed through his veins. He felt  **purity.**

 

_ But I know no matter what it takes; _

 

__ Lucifer spread his beleaguered, scarred wings, taking off into the air, the beating of his untainted heart slamming in his chest. The wind searing through the holes and tears in his pinion distressed him greatly, but on he flew, overcoming the mountains of pain flowing through his body. Once landed, he looked around at the  **too-familiar** place he set foot on. 

 

_ I’m coming home, I’m coming home. _

 

   Unable to control himself much longer, Lucifer broke down, tears streaming down his overheated cheeks. He managed a sad smile, the memories rushing back to him. He tended to push away these sweet memories to prevent him from trying anything, and now, it was all too much. A sob escaped his throat, as the familiar presence of his elder brother’s grace bulged from nearby. He had forgotten how utterly bad he had missed and  **loved** his home.

 

_ Tell the world I’m coming home. _

 

   The feeling of his older brother’s grace neared closer and closer, as Lucifer’s wings tucked back behind him. He felt his heart ache, second thoughts clogging his brain. He felt the clouds of a hellstorm rain violently on his emotions, fucking up how he really felt about being there. The sight of his elder brother coming into view only made his tears fall harder. He gazed down, not wanting to let his brother see him in pain. 

  “Lucifer..?”

  Lucifer could barely speak, but he made out something, his voice cracking.

**“Michael…”**

 

_ Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. _

 

__ The cold crisp air blew throughout Heaven, angels retreating at the feel of Lucifer’s grace, though mostly out of confusion rather than fear. Why did he feel beautiful again? These were Lucifer’s siblings. He didn’t want them to fear him. He wanted to love them. He wanted them to love him. No matter how much he absolutely hated humans, it was no reason to betray his beloved brothers and sisters; That was something he should have realized  **long ago** .

 

_ I know my kingdom awaits. _

 

__  The surprising, yet caring touch of Michael’s grace made Lucifer jump a little. One touch followed by another, his elder brother’s grace began to rub against his own lovingly. Strong arms wrapped around his body, pulling him into a heart-wrenching hug. Lucifer shakily returned the hug, hesitantly burying his face into Michael’s shoulder. The eldest stated something quietly that made Lucifer grip his brother’s clothing.

  “I’ve  **longed** for you, brother.”

 

_ And they’ve forgiven my mistakes. _

 

__ The familiar mesh of Michael’s grace assisted him to soothe himself, as his grace tingled with joyous, melodious notes of a tune long forgotten by the close brothers. One of love, remorse and the most utter, desperate cry for forgiveness that Heaven had ever heard. Angels peeped out of their nests after feeling the grace of Lucifer’s that was…  **absolute** .

_ I’m coming home, I’m coming home. _

 

__ Lucifer lifted his head from his brother’s shoulder, gazing into the caring, calming eyes he missed so dearly. 

     “Let us go, brother.” 

   Michael offered his hand to Lucifer, who gladly took it. Angels watched, most dumbfounded. But there were ones who knew. The ones who remembered. The ones who had faith. The ones who hoped.

  The ones who believed Lucifer would become good again. 

   Lucifer was a flawless being. He was amazing, favored by most, and if not, all. He was much too perfect. When Lucifer fell, the angels neglected him, shaming him and turning away. They abandoned the life where they loved him, burying the past deep within their memories. But there are ones who never let go, who never gave up and devoted their love and faith to Lucifer still **.**

The Lucifer everyone praised was believed to be gone. But in reality, he still had it in him. Maybe it wasn’t on display for everyone, but somewhere deep inside,  **he still cared.**

 

 Michael felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught a glimpse of Lucifer’s silvery, bright, yet ripped wings shimmer in the sunlight. Lucifer smiled at his brother, the pain of the cage burning the tips of his icy blue eyes. 

 

   “Will you ever forgive me, brother dearest?” Lucifer cracked, tilting his head as a puppy would.

 

   “I believe I will let it slide.” Michael smiled at the sweet, ancient harmony of Lucifer’s jocular giggles.

 

     Graces retracing the stitches of their past troubles, the excited, hurried whisperings of Lucifer’s  **restoration** rang throughout Heaven.

 

_ Tell the world I’m coming... _

  


**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo darlings! This was poorly written, I know, but what is done had to be done. The song is Coming Home Part 2 by Skylar Grey. A song that made me emotional, loved it. This wasn't really intended to be a Michael/Lucifer, but I guess it turned out that way?(Still more brotherly than romantic, however.) Don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought! Thank you!


End file.
